User blog:Democide/Monster Hunter Theory Wiki
Okay, I've made this suggestion already in the Theory Blog (If it doesn't bring you to my post it already went to the second page so look it up there) of where almost only good reactions came so I want to make an official blog out of it. This blog is meant to share ideas to improve the Theory Wiki, ask questions and express your thoughts and opinions about it. Advantages of a Theory Wiki in opposition to the Theory Blog: *Better order and coordination through the categorization of theories and other pages *You can create blogs that show your own theories *One theory can have more threads what seperates the points of criticism for a better overview *Theories and game information can be seperated more effectively *Better ecological (monsters, areas) and cultural (villages) view on in-game content without mentioning hunting or gaming details. *Getting biologically interested users into Monster Hunter. Disadvantages: *Possible lack of users that regularly work in the wiki. My ideas for the wiki Now I want to show my ideas on how I would see a possible MH Theory Wiki: #Theories as own articles. #Blogs to show what articles are yours ("User blog:Democide/My Theories" with a list of the theories I made an article for, for example) #Monsters, areas, villages, (weapon mechanics) and other things will get their own pages with information like real world animals, areas and so on would get means as realistic as possible though it shouldn't have too much reference from our world (for example: avoid calling Arzuros a bear, bear-like or anything related to that). #Monster taxonomies get all own articles unless they are redundant because it has the exactly same content. #Monster (sub)species will be put together (means there isn't a "Rathalos" and a "Rathian" page but a "Rathalos and Rathian" page/ Ludroth and Royal Ludroth gets together as "Ludroth") #Categories should include ">Subject< Theories" (like "Barioth Theories"), taxonomic details at monsters and other details on other pages. I made a monster page at how I would create it as prototype. Please tell me what you would change, add or delete from it. Also as I'm not English correct the phrases if you find mistakes. I will probably do an area page, too. So here it is (and of course it is about Barioth...): http://chaton.wikia.com/wiki/Test_MH_Theory:_Monster Notes *The table color is meant to be also the colors of the wiki as it stands for Nature (I first wanted to have it as Green and Grey (for science) but it didn't fit much) *The numbers are estimated unless they are mentioned in the game or from other sources (size) *The information unless they are in the game or from other sources are my ideas on how the monster is. *I may change the name into "Common Barioth" as Barioth is also the name of the Species. And as it will bring controversies I want just to ask you: I wrote in the article that Barioth is the third most intelligent Wyvern species in MH. I believe that only Berukyurosu/Doragyurosu (most intelligent Wyvern species) and Nargacuga are more intelligent. The fourth is in my opinion Dyuragaua (as it could hide a long time from the people), the fifth are the Greats (on one level) and the sixth Yian Garuga. Reasons why I placed Barioth are in the article in the paragraph "Intelligence". So tell me at which "rank" you see Barioth. I want to make clear that I mean Wyvern species. Ok, write your thoughts, ideas, questions and ideas in the comments. Category:Blog posts